Personne ne m'aime
by Daelys
Summary: Sterek. Stiles déteste la St Valentin. Et il hait les couples. De toute manière, personne ne l'aime.


Salut !

Voici un OS Sterek, mon tout premier, comme c'est beau! Et c'est aussi la toute première fanfiction que je fais, alors si y'a des soucis d'affichage et bein... bein c'est normal =)

Bon j'aime pas du tout faire de disclamer puisque tout le monde se doute que Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi, mais le voici tout de même : TW ne m'appartient pas, et les charmants Stiles et Derek non plus (et c'est bien dommage, la série serait beaucoup plus sympa si c'était le cas mouahaha... erm...).

Je vous laisse lire, petits caribous, et on se retrouve en bas de page! Bonne lecture

* * *

Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, et de petits papillons virevoltaient dans les airs, semblant se faire des bisous tous mignons mignons.

_Dé-gou-tant._

Stiles grogna et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son sweat shirt. Bon, vous l'aurez compris, notre hyperactif n'était pas forcément de bonne humeur. En même temps, il y avait une bonne raison, le Grand Stiles Stilinski ne faisait pas la gueule par envie. Non. Et le pourquoi du comment était que nous étions le 14 février. Bon, en somme, ce n'était pas très grave. Il avait déjà vécu de nombreuses St Valentin sans ressentir le moindre agacement. Mais là, c'en était trop.

Allison par-ci, Allison par-là, Stiles en avait franchement marre de l'amour dégueulassement niaiseux que portait son meilleur ami à Allison-vas-y-que-je-me-la-pète-avec-mes-flèches-Argent (il n'y a évidemment aucune jalousie dans cette phrase..). C'est vrai quoi, ils ne pouvaient pas passer plus que quelques minutes ensemble sans que Scott commence à lui raconter à quel point sa magnifique petite amie était magnifiquement magnifique. Et non, il ne se répétait pas.

La plupart du temps, Stiles encaissait sans rien dire. A vrai dire, il trouvait ça assez mignon. Scott avait toujours cette petite lueur attendrissante au fond des yeux quand il pensait à elle... Tout le temps du coup. Il se rappelait que son père était un peu comme ça lorsque sa mère était encore là... Bon ne pas commencer à déprimer en pensant à sa mère... Passons !

Bref, la majeure partie de l'année, il était compréhensif. Mais là ! Là ça devenait franchement gonflant ! La veille, Stiles avait du l'accompagner durant cinq putain d'heures (excusez la vulgarité... mais quand même cinq heures putain!) dans les magasins pour que Môssieur McCall trouve le parfait cadeau pour la plus parfaite des copines (passons sur le fait qu'il s'y était pris à la dernière minute...). Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour se faire crier dessus par son (ex) meilleur pote parce que le dernier collier « totalement Allisonnien » venait d'être acheté juste devant leurs nez, et que c'était la faute de Stiles parce qu'il avait voulu faire une pause pipi au bout de quatre heures de marche.

Et finalement, le jour-J, Allison lui avait gentiment dit que son plus beau cadeau c'était de passer une journée entière avec lui... Beurk beurk et re-beurk. Pourquoi lui n'avait personne pour lui sortir des conneries de ce genre ? Pas qu'il en avait envie hein, mais quand même. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que TOUT LE MONDE autour de lui était en couple et gazouillait en ce jour funeste. Même son père était au restaurant avec Melissa (Et Stiles avait eu du mal à s'en remettre d'ailleurs...). Personne ne s'inquiétait du sort du pauvre Stiles aujourd'hui, et au bout d'un moment, ça avait fini par le gonfler. Voilà pourquoi notre cher ami se retrouvait à errer en ruminant en pleine forêt un dimanche après-midi. Sur un coup de tête, il s'était dit qu'au lieu de remâcher ses pensées déprimantes dans son lit, et bein qu'il allait le faire dans la forêt. Et maintenant qu'il y était, il se rendait bien compte que c'était une idée de merde. Franchement, aller en forêt en hiver avec juste un sweat ? Idée stupide. Totalement.

Il se mit à sautiller légèrement pour se réchauffer et accéléra le pas. Il connaissait assez bien la forêt au vu de toutes les courses poursuites qu'il avait dû y faire et savait que dans quelques minutes, tout au plus, il arriverait devant la maison cramée des Hale. Même si c'était pas le luxe, il y ferait plus chaud que dehors et il pourrait somnoler quelques heures pour ne plus penser.

Comme il l'avait prévu, quelques instants plus tard, il aperçut le tas de charbon et courut sur les derniers mètres les séparant. Il faisait vachement froid, même pour un hiver ! Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de l'entrée, un bruit à l'étage attira son attention. Et voilà sa chance, il fallait que quelqu'un vienne troubler sa déprime. Haussant les épaules, il monta l'escalier lentement pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Avec un peu de bol, c'était un méchant vilain qui allait le pourchasser. Comprenez bien, il n'était pas suicidaire, mais premièrement ça lui changerait l'esprit et deuxièmement, il pourrait appeler Scott et le déranger dans sa séance de pelotage intensif. Il ricana de ses pensées débiles et c'est lorsqu'il croisa le regard blasé de Derek qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé devant sa chambre. Bon, tant pis pour le sprint dans les bois... Il soupira de sa propre bêtise et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être dire quelque chose, vu comment Derek le regardait – comme un attardé... ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude en fait.

« Hey. » Bon. Pas très loquace mais, c'était pas de sa faute, il ne comptait pas franchement parler à quelqu'un en venant ici. Derek ne dit rien pendant de longues, très longues secondes, se contentant de le fixer de ses prunelles vertes. Super flippant.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Derek essuya finalement ses mains pleines de cambouis avec un chiffon et se releva. Il était apparemment en train de réparer Stiles ne savait quoi dans son moteur. Son moteur ?

« Tu fais quoi avec ton moteur dans ta chambre ? » Stiles haussa un sourcil, amusé. Pour une fois c'était pas lui le mec bizarre. Derek resta impassible.

« L'hiver, il fait froid. »

« Euh... » Il fronça les sourcils. « Et l'eau ça mouille ? T'en as beaucoup des comme ça ? »

Le loup grogna et reprit sa position accroupie pour se remettre au travail, décidant d'ignorer totalement l'hyperactif. Ce dernier tourna sur lui-même pendant quelques minutes, cherchant quelque chose à faire. Il se balança d'avant en arrière et après un énième soupir, alla s'installer sur le lit de Derek.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » vint le prévisible aboiement de Derek. Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents et s'installa confortablement contre les coussins de son hôte, tentant de ne pas renifler ces-dits oreillers (mais comment faisait-il pour être sexy même dans son odeur?). Derek grogna une seconde fois et redressa, menaçant. « Stiles, dégage. »

« Roooh fais pas ton grognon p'tit loup ! » Nouveau grognement. « Je te dérange pas, si ? »

« Si. » Bon. Ne pas poser de questions lorsqu'on ne veut pas de réponse.

« Sympa. »

Il y eut un silence durant quelques minutes, chacun attendant que l'autre parle. Bizarrement, ce fut Derek qui le rompit.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Stiles ? » redemanda le loup dans un soupir d'agacement.

« Je m'ennuie. »

« Et ? »

« Et bah, voilà. »

Derek pinça l'arrête de son nez en secouant la tête – ce qui lui laissa deux belles traces noires au dessus du nez et Stiles ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Derek releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien ! » répondit Stiles en tentant d'arrêter de sourire.

« Bon écoute, tu t'ennuies, ok, mais c'est pas mon problème. Maintenant sors de chez moi ou alors j- »

« tu m'arraches la gorge avec tes dents, oui je sais » soupira théâtralement Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non, je pensais t'étouffer avec ton sweat. Mais c'est une bonne idée. »

« Ah ah. »

Stiles croisa les bras devant lui en faisant la moue. Derek attendit quelques instants que le plus jeune continue mais, comme rien n'arrivait, il soupira (encore) et alla s'installer auprès de Stiles.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien je t'ai dit. Je m'ennuie c'est tout. » Stiles gardait la tête obstinément baissée, vexé. _Personne ne m'aime_.

« Mais si. »

« Mais si quoi ? » Il releva la tête, surpris. Il avait parlé à voix haute ?

« Bah y'a des gens qui t'aiment. Enfin je pense. » Stiles, qui avait commencé à sourire au début de sa phrase, recommença à ronchonner.

« Si tu comptes me remonter le moral comme ça c'est mal barré. »

« Quoi c'est vrai, y'a sûrement des personnes qui t'aiment ! » Derek fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où était le problème. _Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit ?_

« Sans le « sûrement » ça aurait été mieux. » Stiles se releva un peu et regarda le loup. « Tu te rends compte, on doit être les deux seuls célibataires de Beacon Hill ! C'est dramatique pour un 14 février. Bon, j'ai l'habitude, mais c'est dramatique quand même ! En fait, le seul fait que j'en ai l'habitude rend tout ça vraiment tragique. Je pense que je vais me faire moine. Frère Stiles, ça pourrait le faire ! Et je suis sûr que la toge m'irait comme un gant. Enfin comme une toge quoi, tu m'as compris. Après je sais pas si leur vie m'irait. Parce que je crois qu'ils doivent pas faire de grasses mat', ni manger de frites. Et à vrai dire, c'est les deux choses les plus belles dans la vie. T'aimes les frites ? Pff pourquoi je pose la question, bien sûr que tu aimes les frites, qui n'aime pas ça ? Un jour j'ai mangé des frites en faisant une grasse matinée, j'ai failli avoir un orgasme, je te jure c'était le paradis, et je pense qu- »

« La ferme Stiles. » Derek n'avait pas haussé le ton, habitué aux bavardages sans queue ni tête de l'humain de sa meute.

« Ok. »

« Tu sais », reprit Derek, « Isaac est tout seul aussi. Et ton pote homo. Du coup, on est pas tous seuls à être tout seul. » Il leva les yeux au ciel face à sa phrase bizarre, Stiles lui déteignait dessus.

« Hum. C'est vrai. Mais quand même ! Et puis moi j'ai jamais eu de copine ! » Il rougit un peu (énormément) de par la vérité crue qu'il venait de sortir. Derek le regarda d'un air ironique.

« Ooh, pauvre petit Stiles qu'était tout malheureux. » Il s'assit au bord du lit. « Le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi tu sais. Isaac n'en n'a jamais eu non plus et il n'est pas ici à se morfondre, et à m'emmerder par la même occasion. »

« Ah. » Oui, vu comme ça, peut-être qu'il avait un peu exagéré. Il recroisa les bras. « M'en fiche, je reste ici, de toutes façons je suis venu ici pour déprimer et tu devais pas être là. Donc de nous deux, c'est toi qui devrait sortir. Voilà. Et puis en plus c'est n'importe quoi de bricoler dans une chambre, et me dis pas qu'il fait froid, un loup ça a pas froid avec ses poils, et dans Twilight ils ont pas froid, du coup franchement, t'as l'air un looser à côté de Jacob, ce qui est franchement nul et t- »

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva complètement enfoncé dans les oreillers, un Derek un peu énervé au-dessus de lui. Bon, pas siii énervé que ça, ses yeux étaient encore un peu verts.

« Tu me fait pas peur BigWolf ! » Derek montra les crocs. « Bon, presque pas. » Stiles tenta de se dégager de la prise du loup, mais il ne fit que se tortiller sous l'air blasé et légèrement furieux de Derek, ce qui lui faisait un regard assez étrange du point de vue de Stiles.

« Dis moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu acceptes de partir et que tu ne reviennes pas de la journée ? » Demanda Derek. Ou non, ça ressemblait plutôt à un ordre. Stiles réfléchit quelques secondes, sa langue claquant (de manière très agaçante de l'avis de Derek) sur son palet. Puis :

« Je sais ! Trouve moi une copine ! »

Derek se releva légèrement, circonspect. Il ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il s'était approché vraiment très près de Stiles et il en rougit presque (puisqu'un Hale ne rougit jamais).

« Tu veux... une copine ? »

« Ou un copain ! Après, je suis pas très difficile. En fait, je veux surtout un bisou. Hum, euh ... » Ce n'est qu'en finissant sa phrase qu'il se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Il était en train de dire à un mec super sexy, se trouvant dans le même lit que lui, au dessus de lui, qu'il voulait être embrassé... _Comme situation gênante, y'a pas pire_.

Stiles émit un petit rire étranglé et détourna le regard, vraiment mal à l'aise.

Derek le fixa quelques instants, semblant réfléchir à la phrase de l'humain. Puis, sans prévenir, il se rapprocha de Stiles, arrêtant son visage à quelques millimètres de celui du plus jeune. Il ignora le regard plus que surpris de ce dernier et demanda :

« Donc, si là tout de suite, je colle mes lèvres aux tiennes, j'aurai la paix toute l'après-midi ? »

« Eh ho ! » Stiles s'indigna et tenta de le repousser (en vain). Je suis pas un mec facile ! … Arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est vrai ! »

« Mouais. » Derek fit mine de réfléchir. « Mouais. Bon bref tu le veux ton bisou ? »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Franchement, cette situation était vraiment, VRAIMENT bizarre. Derek lui proposait - plus ou moins romantiquement - de l'embrasser. Non, pire, Derek avait utilisé le mot « bisou ». Et ça, c'était très louche.

« Qu'avez vous fait de m- de Derek » Ne pas envenimer la chose en choisissant des mots inappropriés. « Ohhh » Stiles se releva légèrement – enfin autant qu'il pu avec un mec de limite cent kilos de muscles sur le bassin._ Oh mon dieu, ne pas penser à son bassin._ « Je crois que j'ai compris. Si Derek, je comprends des trucs des fois » ajouta-t-il devant le regard sceptique de l'Alpha. « C'est une blague c'est ça ? Forcément ! C'est Peter qui t'as dit de faire ça ? Je suis sûr que c'est lui, un vrai malade ce mec. Tu savais qu'il m'a déjà fait le coup le mois dernier ? Quel abruti, il voulait me faire un poisson de janvier... Je crois qu'il a pas trop compris le principe et... »

Derek arrêta de suivre le monologue de l'hyperactif, comme d'habitude. Il profita du fait que l'humain soit dans son délire et le regarde pas pour le scruter. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il se rendit complètement compte de la position qu'ils avaient. Stiles était assis sur le lit, le torse collé au sien, et Derek se trouvait pile poil assis sur le bassin du plus jeune. Bon. Bien. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas vécu plus bizarre. Il déplaça légèrement pour être dans une position plus confortable et posa son front contre l'épaule de Stiles, attendant patiemment (si si c'est possible) qu'il stoppe son blabla habituel. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'une des phrases de Stiles raisonna dans sa tête. _Quoi ?_

« Quoi ? » l'interrompit-il soudain.

« Quoi quoi ? »

« Répète. »

« Quoi le truc des moustaches ? » Derek bugua quelques secondes puis se reprit.

« Mais non, ce que t'as dit sur mon oncle. Il t'as fait la même chose ? C'est à dire? »

« Oui enfin pas tout à fait. Déjà on était dans les bois et pas dans sa chambre. » Stiles ignora le grognement de Derek qui semblait dire « encore heureux ». « Et il avait apparemment décidé de jouer au Petit Chaperon Rouge. Bon, j'étais pas spécialement d'accord mais j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'en fout de mon avis. Et d'ailleurs tu savais que mon père m'a dit qu-

« Abrège Stiles »

« Oui, bon bon » bougonna l'humain. « Bref, quand il m'a attrapé il m'a dit qu'il devait me manger, et qu'il digérait pas les vêtements et donc que je devais les enlever. »

« QUOI ? »

« Eh oh du calme. Attention les griffes ! Aïe aïe ! » Stiles repoussa les mains de Derek qui s'étaient plantées dans sa chemise. « Eh mec, fais gaffe, je les aime mes chemises. Bon je suis peut-être le seul mais- »

« Et tu l'as fait ? »

« J'ai fait quoi ? Derek faut vraiment que tu sois plus expli- »

« Tes vêtements. Tu les as enlevés ? » Les yeux de Derek était passés au rouge sombre et ses griffes se semblaient pas vouloir se rétracter. _Je vais tuer Peter_.

« Tu m'écoutes vraiment jamais c'est pas possible. Et arrête de m'interrompre, c'est très agaçant. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Je suis pas un mec facile ! Bien sûr que j'ai gardé mes vêtements ! » Derek soupira de soulagement et replaça la tête contre l'épaule de Stiles. « Et puis il faisait froid alors... » Le loup grogna à nouveau et poussa l'humain contre le matelas.

« Tu. N'enlève. Pas. Tes. Vêtements. Devant. Peter.. Jamais ! »

Stiles, loin de se sentir en danger, sourit légèrement en lissant le col du tee-shirt de Derek. « Juste Peter ? »

« Non. Devant personne. Sauf... Non personne. »

« Sauf ? »

« Rien. »

« Aller Derek, s'il y a des lois je dois les connaître. Sinon je risquerais de me retrouver tout nu devant les mauvaises personnes, tu te rends compte ! » Stiles sourit intérieurement, ravi de la tournure des événements et de la rougeur qui venait d'apparaître sur le cou de Derek. « Sauf pour... toi ? »

Derek, qui évitait le regard de l'humain depuis sa bourde, fixa à nouveau ses prunelles sur celle de son homologue. « C'est une proposition ? »

« Qu-Quoi ? Mais non ! Qu- arrête de te marrer ! » Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face au ricanement (qui ressemblait fortement à un vrai rire!) de Derek. « Mais pourquoi tout le monde se fout tout le temps de moi ! » finit-il dramatiquement.

« Bah pose toi des questions tiens, Caliméro ! » Derek garda une trace de sourire sur les lèvres et se rapprocha encore un peu de Stiles. « Bon.. tu le veux ou pas ton bisou ? » répéta-t-il en fixant les prunelles chocolat.

« C'est vraiment pas une blague ? »

« Non. »

« Ah. »

Derek attendit quelques secondes et finit par s'impatienter. « « Ah »? Et c'est tout ? »

« Attends, je réfléchis. » Il plissa les yeux dans une parodie de concentration. « Si j'accepte, je vais être obligé de partir c'est ça ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est toi qui me l'a dit ! » Il prit une voix rauque et grognonne. « Si je colle mes lèvres aux tiennes, j'aurai la paix toute l'après-midi ».

« Je parle pas comme ça. »

« Que tu crois. Donc, si tu m'embrasses, je m'en vais ? Non parce que à la base j'étais venu ici pour déprimer et si je dois m'en aller, bah j'vais devoir déprimer dehors, et l'hiver il fait froid... Eeeeh je viens de comprendre ta phrase de tout à l'heure !»

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Que ce gamin était agaçant.

« Non. »

« Non quoi ? »

« Non tu seras pas obligé de partir. »

« Ok. »

« Ok ? »

« Bon on va y passer toute la sain- »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car une paire de lèvres venait de s'écraser contre les siennes. De manière fort peu galante d'ailleurs. Mais à vrai dire, Stiles n'y pensait pas vraiment. Les seuls mots qui peuplaient son esprit étaient _Oh mon dieu Oh mon dieu Derek m'embrasse Oh mon dieu Oh oui Oh mon dieu Encore Ooooh mon dieu !_. Et encore plus lorsqu'il eu l'audace de poser ses mains contre les (très charmantes) fesses du loup et d'appuyer sur celles-ci pour coller leurs bassins ensemble. _Putain. _Ce geste eu pour conséquence de les faire tout deux grogner et Derek en profita pour venir à la rencontre de la langue de l'humain et commença alors un ballet rythmé au son de leurs gémissements (enfin, dans le cas de Stiles un Derek ne gémit jamais) et du frottement de leurs jeans. Stiles passa les mains sous le tee-shirt de Derek et lui intima de l'enlever d'un gémissement plaintif.. Derek releva légèrement le torse et passa le tee-shirt au dessus de sa tête et l'envoya loin dans la pièce tandis que Stiles tentait tant bien que mal d'en faire de même (mais les chemises c'est vachement moins pratique à enlever). Derek le regarda se débattre pendant quelques secondes et finit par en avoir marre puisque qu'il sortit ses griffes et arrachant le haut de Stiles qui poussa un petit cri lorsqu'un des ongles de Derek l'érafla imperceptiblement au niveau de l'abdomen. L'humain fit la moue ouvrit la bouche pour sermonner Derek sur ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ou non, mais le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut un long gémissement tandis que l'Alpha s'était penché sur sa blessure pour la lécher délicatement, et.. _de manière assez bandante_. Stiles fixait la langue de Derek qui s'appliquait à parcourir le moindre centimètre carré de peau nue de son ventre. Puis il prit une grande inspiration, les yeux écarquillés lorsque cette mutine arriva à la limite de son jean et que deux mains apparurent pour ouvrir ce dernier.

« Ah bah bravo ! Tu veux pas voir mon loup mais tu veux voir le sien ! »

Le couple se figea tandis que Peter souriait narquoisement sur le pallier de la porte. Derek tourna lentement la tête vers son oncle, ses yeux étant redevenus rouges.

« Tu as deux secondes avant que je t'arrache les boyaux et que je te les fasse bouffer. » dit-il d'un voix rendue rauque par le désir mais aussi par la colère. Ouuh il faisait peur son loup. Ça l'excitait presque. Bon, vu l'état de son pantalon, on pouvait enlever le « presque ».

« Grand fou va. » Bon apparemment, Peter n'avait pas peur de lui. Alors Derek se leva d'un bond et pourchassa son oncle, qui courrait à travers la maison en chantant « Promenons nous dans les boiiis ».

Stiles, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis l'arrivée de Peter, soupira et se mit dans les draps pour cacher la belle érection qui se dressait fièrement à travers son jean. Il la regarda et soupira à nouveau. _Et non, pas cette fois. Joyeuse saint valentin mini moi_. Et finalement, il l'avait eu son bisou.

* * *

Re-bonjour =)

J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu, si c'est le cas je posterai peut-être l'OS concernant la rencontre de Stiles avec Peter dans les bois (non non, pas de chantage).

Bisou à vous petits caribous et que la force soit avec vous, et avec votre esprit et tout et tout.

Peace. Daelys


End file.
